


В самые тёмные ночи

by Melissa_Badger



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Bloodlust, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Badger/pseuds/Melissa_Badger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такой малостью ему не насытиться, но это кровь Супермена, самого сильного создания планеты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В самые тёмные ночи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву на diary.ru для команды fandom Batman 2015.

В такие ночи, в ночи новолуния, жажда крови становится сильнее.

Он помнит, как пытался не убивать. Как прятался в подвале — или в глухом лесу — каких-то развалинах — канализации — в очередном подвале… Как уговаривал себя, свой голод, животную тянущую боль в мускулах заткнуться — заткнуться!.. Как пробовал остановиться, запереть безумие в самом себе и не дать ему вырваться наружу. И он помнит, что каждый раз проигрывал. И всегда будет проигрывать, пока не подчинится тьме, живущей в нём.

Другого исхода он никогда не видел.

Хуже страха, что он опять сорвётся, холодное, как его кожа, напоминание, что ничего страшного же потом не происходило, что каждый срыв приводил к чему-то лучшему, что сейчас он…

— Ты голоден?

Остановившийся на пороге Супермен всё равно легко его разглядит в тёмной комнате, и Кирк мотает головой. Однако тот словно даже мысли его видит сквозь черепную коробку — и подходит ближе.

На Эрнане одни брюки: ни плаща, ни рубашки, ни сапог. Он не закрывает дверь, в Башне всё равно никого, кроме них двоих. Подходит ещё ближе. Под взглядом Кирка он с силой прикусывает ноготь большого пальца — от беззвучного скрежета, с которым смыкаются и продираются по несокрушимо-гранитному ногтю такие же зубы, звенит в ушах. Кирк уже однажды видел, как Эрнан делал подобное. Хотя сложно сказать, что «видел», скорее это память тела, которое тогда готово было умереть окончательно.

Скрип, при звуке которого заныло в висках, вспышка лазерного зрения, довольное прищёлкивание языком. Он помнит. Тогда всё было так же, но закончилось совсем по-другому.

Когда алмазно-острый ноготь Супермена чиркает вдоль по венке на его же запястье, сперва появляется лишь розоватая, едва заметная на смуглой коже полоса. Вторая царапина уже глубже, и Кирк едва удерживается от того, чтобы облизнуть губы. На третьей, в том же месте прочёркнутой царапине он стискивает кулаки, чтобы не схватить Эрнана за руку и не потащить запястье к себе, ко рту.

На коже проступают первые капли крови, а кончики зубов Кирка уже покалывают внутреннюю поверхность губы.

На четвёртом порезе полногтя окрашивается алым. На пятом… Пятого достаточно. Теперь это не капли, а тонкая струйка, когда Эрнан протягивает запястье ему — как ничего не значащую услугу, как дружескую помощь, как бесценный дар.

— Ешь.

Губы Кирка впиваются в кровь Супермена быстрее, чем тот договаривает слово. Ему не нужно поднимать глаз, чтобы видеть на губах Эрнана хмурую, несколько высокомерную ухмылку — тот доволен. Собой. Своей силой. Контролем.

Из-за вампирских усиленных чувств время замедляется. Кирку кажется, что прошло не меньше получаса, хотя вряд ли больше минуты. Мир вокруг отступает перед бесконечной как космос и такой же непроглядно тёмной радостью насыщения, перед остро-терпким вкусом не похожей ни на чью крови — отступает перед утробным рычанием нажирающегося про запас зверя.

— Ты наелся? — хрипло касается его виска тёплое дыхание, Кирк мычит в ответ и мотает головой.

Даже когда Эрнан начинает его раздевать, Кирк скребёт зубами по безукоризненно ровной, будто мраморной коже Супермена, не отрываясь ни на миг, не теряя ни одной капли крови. Её мало, такой малостью ему не насытиться, но это кровь Супермена, самого сильного создания планеты, он будто пытается проглотить саму жизнь, проталкивает по сухому горлу, сглатывает и морщится от зуда в клыках, почти чувствует, как каждая капля жаром ста светил падает в желудок.

Другого жара он ещё не чувствует.

Он знает, чего хочет от него Эрнан, знает, что вскоре захочет и сам, но пока что возня с одеждой лишь отвлекает его. Эрнан пытается раздеть его одной рукой, стягивает джинсы, вполголоса ругается, когда Кирк рычит ему в запястье и ещё сильнее вцепляется в его руку обеими ладонями и ртом.

Когда Эрнан спиной назад падает на всхлипнувшую под его весом кровать, Кирк едва не выбивает себе зубы о неуязвимую кожу и зло вскидывает голову.

— Ты наелся? — повторяет Эрнан, только в этот раз за полушёпотом прячется нотка угрозы.

— Почти, — кивает Кирк и разжимает сведённые судорогой пальцы, чтобы сбросить рубашку.

От прикосновения пока ещё холодных рук к члену Эрнан морщится, но в серых глазах проступает алый отблеск, первый признак нарождающегося голода. Их ладони сталкиваются, когда Эрнан наносит смазку на свой член, а Кирк пытается раскрыть себя пальцами, чтобы потом было легче.

Супермен может сокрушать небоскрёбы и сбивать взглядом спутники, но в остальном он обычный мужчина, и у него уже стоит.

Они не умеют привыкать друг к другу. Кирк дёргается всем телом, когда стальные ладони нетерпеливо раздвигают ему ягодицы, — Эрнан растерянно хмыкает, когда Кирк отбивает об него руку и шипит ругательство.

— Я сам, — говорит Кирк и продолжает подготавливать себя. Вампирская регенерация не подведёт, вот только он предпочтёт вовсе избежать _таких_ повреждений.

Сначала медленно. Сначала больно. Сначала нужно привыкнуть, и ни в коем случае не следить за каждым движением той руки, которая лежит у него на боку. Кровь Супермена всё ещё льётся, льётся впустую — так близко и так недостижимо. Если он покажет, насколько ему мало, то и Эрнан станет требовать больше, а значит, и больше получать.

Пока Кирк не будет уверен, где должна пройти черта, он довольствуется малым. Последний смелый эксперимент уже превзошёл все его ожидания.

К другому эксперименту он сейчас не готов.

Упираясь коленями в постель, Кирк поднимается и опускается. Толстый член с силой двигается в нём, будто пытаясь расширить его ещё, ещё сильнее, хотя куда уж сильнее. У него уже стоит — быстрее, чем обычно. Кровь Кирка, разогретая милостью Эрнана, волей Эрнана, жаркими ладонями Эрнана, устремляется вниз, к паху, словно бы опять же чёртовому Эрнану навстречу.

— La noche más oscura, — шепчет Эрнан, вцепляясь ему рукой в волосы и заставляя запрокинуть голову.

От поцелуев Супермена больно как от укусов. Будь Кирк обычным человеком, завтра всю его шею покрывали бы синяки. Но он не обычный, именно поэтому он здесь, а если он и упирается обеими ладонями в плечи Супермену, то чтобы не оттолкнуть, а удержаться самому. Кажется, что совсем немного — и он исчезнет, рассыплется пеплом, как в идиотских ужастиках.

Кончает Эрнан первым, последними глубокими толчками наполняет его, и в такт им Кирк додрачивает свой член. Тёплая сперма — как раскалённая на холодной коже — пятнает ему пальцы и оставляет белые капли на животе Эрнана.

Тот выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, прикрывает глаза, снова бормочет что-то по-испански, и Кирк снова забывает переспросить. Время останавливается, пока он смотрит в лицо Супермена, напряжённое, будто они в битве. За тяжёлыми веками светится алый, и Кирк почти хочет попросить его открыть глаза — прямо сейчас.

Вместо этого — опьянённый кровью, захмелевший от торопливого отличного секса — он падает на Эрнана и даже не думает сдвигаться. Тот, раскинувшийся на постели, всё равно даже не заметит его веса.

Восстанавливая дыхание, Кирк лежит: прижимается щекой к плечу Эрнана и смотрит на его руку, расслабленно упавшую рядом на подушку. Время возвращается к нормальному.

Сила Эрнана неумолима как рассвет, и как бы язык Кирка ни пытался до того заполнить порез слюной, ферменты которой замедляют свёртывание крови, тот уже затянулся тонкой кожицей. Потянувшись пальцами и из любопытства нажав на кожицу с той стороны, что ближе к запястью, Кирк видит, как под ней перекатывается что-то тёмное — что больше ему недоступно, над чем он не имеет власти. Сам, без помощи Эрнана, он эту кожу не прокусит. Остаётся лишь размазанная по запястью кровь, последняя… подачка.

Он тянется слизать её, но, стоит поднять голову с плеча Эрнана, останавливается. Тот смотрит на него. Долго смотрит, а потом зевает и закрывает глаза.

После секса Эрнан горячий, как раскаленный в полдень металл. Горячий настолько, что Кирк неуверенно трогает свою щёку и чувствует под пальцами тёплую кожу. Под его ладонью, лежащей на покрытой чёрным жёстким волосом груди, мерно бьётся сердце, и на короткий миг Кирк забывает о его функции, что оно лишь «насос», который гонит по венам алую жизнь. Он невольно задумывается, что это Эрнан, высокомерный, отвратительно воспитанный, невыносимый. Он забывает, что сам попросил так мало, опять слишком мало…

А может, вспоминает это слишком хорошо.

Кирк ненавидит солнце. И всем сердцем тянется к нему.

Другого голода он уже не хочет.


End file.
